Harry Potter and the lost Raven
by seamus124
Summary: Its the golden trios 7th year and the Trio hunt for the Horcruxes and find out a horrible secret that not even the secrect barer doesn't even know. The hunt for Voldemort is on, Harry wants him dead!Over 500 Reads, YAY!
1. Silent pasts

Chapter one: Silent Pasts

The night air outside was cold and the snow swirled up against the windows, but Cassandra Lovegood didn't notice. In fact, she wasn't even focusing on the potion that she was brewing, because the only thing on her minds was her husband that night. He was so handsome. He had dreamy blue eyes, adorable red checks that were always red with merriment, and had dark, mystical hair. All of this, she was distracted by and she accidentally knocked over a vial full of Mudungus Draught.

As she went to clean up the mess, she didn't notice that the mist rose up above the bushes and shrubs. As she continued humming and working on her potion, the wind grew stronger outside. Somewhere down the road for her, a tall light pole was pushed into a slanted position, eventually collided with another and shattered glass everywhere. Closer to the Lovegood home, the wind had uprooted a small tree and fall on top of a parked car.

Even after all of this Cassandra hadn't noticed because she was still daydreaming about her husband.

She could not get over the fact that she, Cassandra Freminik, had got married to the one and only David Lovegood, which made her Cassandra Lovegood. She still could not believe that after all that, she had a wonderful nine-year-old child, Luna.

She was startled back to reality because of a sudden jolt of pain, before leaving reality forever.

Several hours later, her daughter, Luna, walked down the basement stairs wanting to ask her mother a question about ageing mandrake juice. When she found her mother on the floor, her face blank and emotionless, Luna immediately rushed over to her mother's side screaming.  
"MUM!

_What was wrong  
_

…Please don't die... There is so much we haven't done...you can't leave me  
now…

MUM!

I love you don't go away…

_Why wont she wakeup_

"MUM!"

Luna sat there on the cold, hard ground, crying into her hands, imagining life  
without her mother.

Her father, David, had heard all the commotion, and rushed down the basement  
stairs to see why his daughter was screaming. As soon as he reached the  
bottom of the stairs, he dropped to his knees and just sat there, not saying a word but just looking at the body of his wife.

As Mr. Lovegood and his daughter sat there, crying together, the threatening force  
outside died down to a gentle breeze. This day was one of the saddest  
days of all the Lovegoods' history. Mr. Lovegood and his daughter sat there  
and cried for the rest of the day.

Cassandra Lovegood's funeral was on Wednesday, the 11th of October. Luna placed a single white rose upon her mother's coffin, before silently crying, as her father held her close. The two barely seemed to notice as others arrived and left.

Throughout the next four months, Luna rarely spoke to her father, not even looking him in the eyes. Each day she would sit in her room grieving for the loss of her mother, until she suddenly changed. One calm afternoon, she stopped being sorrowful and was actually cheerful. From that day on, one ever saw a frown on Luna Lovegood's face. Not even on her worst days when things went horribly wrong. She would somehow manage to smile a happy smile.

"Hello," Luna enthusiastically greeted her father as she sat down to eat her breakfast.

"Hello, pumpkin," her father replied, not even bothering to look up, instead immediately focusing his attention back on The Quibbler.

"It's three weeks until the start of school. I am so happy that it's finally  
my sixth year," Luna said happily.

_I'm so looking forward to it, I wish Mum was here". _She thought to herself_  
_

When he didn't respond, Luna shook off that line of thought, but instead said, "I think we should go get my books, Dad."

"We have three weeks. Don't worry about it," her father said.

Secretly, Luna didn't really care about getting her books. All she really  
wanted to do was see Ron, and she had thought that she might catch him at  
his brothers' joke shop.

What she didn't know was that Ron Weasley wasn't going back to Hogwarts  
School of Witchcraft and Wizardry at all. He, Harry, and Hermione planned to set  
to find the remaining horcruxes, with the eventual goal of defeating Lord Voldemort.

"Ronald Weasley, get out of this bed now …come on, get up or you will be  
late for your meeting with the headmistress," Molly Weasley yelled at the  
top of her lungs. Her efforts to wake her son up were met with an annoyed grunt. "Get up! You don't want to be late for the meeting with your new headmistress".  
"Ok, ok," Ron sighed. "I'll be up in a minute. Is Harry up?"

"As a matter of a fact, I haven't got him up yet because I've been stuck  
trying to get you up," Molly said in a fierce tone, and with that she  
scurried out of the room.

Fifteen minutes later, Ron walked down to the kitchen in number 12 Grimmauld  
place.

"About time that you showed up," Molly said to Ron.

"Mum, don't worry. We can just apparate to Hogwarts. I don't get why you  
worry so much," Ron replied.

"Oh, no you can't. You didn't pass your apparation test." Ron jerked his head  
away from his mum at the mention of him failing the apparation test.

"But Mum, I failed by half an eyebrow! Please just let me apparate there,"  
Ron pleaded with his mother.

"It is not my decision to say yes," Molly replied sternly. "Now hurry up and eat  
because we have to be there in twenty minutes, and we are going by floo  
powder," Molly said.

"Mum, I still don't understand why we are going to talk to the headmistress  
anyway," Ron said.

"Because we both want to discuss your future at Hogwarts with you," Molly  
said brightly.

"Mum," Ron groaned. "How many times have we told you we aren't going back to  
Hogwarts? We're going to find the last horcruxes."

"All of you will come with me to Hogwarts, and that's final," Molly stated  
in a voice that no one dared to argue with. "I can't stand the thought of you three going out to do what ever quest you want to do and being killed by what ever strange things are where you are visiting or all three of you being captured by You-Know-Who".

"Hogwarts!" Ron shouted as he threw the floo powder into the fire. One by  
one Harry, Ron, Hermione and Mrs. Weasley came out of the fireplace and then  
walked towards the headmistress's office. They came to an abrupt halt when  
Mrs. Weasley said, "Er…does anyone know the password?"

Luckily enough for them, Harry had remembered the password from last year,  
and he supposed Professor McGonagall didn't have enough time to change it.  
He walked up close to the gargoyle and said, "Limepie."

They gargoyle spun out of the way, and a staircase appeared. They walked up  
the steps to a large oak door and gently knocked on it before hearing a voice  
inside say, "Enter."

* * *

Yay, first chapter is Done! I have chapter five finished and chapter six is half done. Please read on. This chapter wasn't very exciting but the next few are, trust me, especially chapter 4 ;).

Please read on, I have 210 reads for chapter 1 and then 100 read for chapter 2, half of you ditched me Tear.

I have the plot for chapter 10 finshed so yippie. I will have chapter six to you real soon )

16/1/06


	2. Hard Thoughts and Diagon Alley

Chapter 2: Hard Thoughts and Diagon Alley

As they walked through the large oak door, they saw the headmistress Minerva McGonagall sitting in Professor Dumbledore's big leather chair. Her hands were grasped tightly together as though she were hiding a small, yet very important package. "Please sit down. You too Molly, go on sit". "Today we are here to discuss your future at Hogwarts. I beli-"Professor, I have already told you I am not returning to Hogwarts, as I have much more important things to do," Harry interrupted. "What can possibly be more important than your education? Potter, you will refrain from interrupting me. Please sit down". Harry hadn't even noticed that he had gotten up. "Yes ma-am," replied Harry whilst sitting down.

"Now back to the topic. I believe that your education is one of the most important things in your life. Once this war is over Mr. Potter, what do you expect to do with only passing six years at Hogwarts?" Harry was dumbfounded. He hadn't thought about what he would do after the war was over-if he survived. He couldn't think of anything to say back to the new headmistress. He made a feeble attempt. "professor…I…. um…. honestly professor I have no idea what I would do after the war is over". "Just as I suspected, what about you two?" she motioned towards Ron and Hermione. " I was thinking about joining the Magical Law Enforcement Department" Hermione said under her breath. "Me, I was thinking about becoming a auror." Ron said ecstatically. "Those are very good career choices but how do you expect to get into the Ministry of Magic with only completing six years at Hogwarts?" Professor McGonagall said. The room was silent for several minutes before the headmistress spoke. "So what I am saying is that you must come back to Hogwarts. I will allow you to leave the school grounds to find the remaining horcruxes- yes I know about the horcruxes and so does you mother, as long as you attend all of your classes and hand in all of you homework. Does this sound like a suitable arrangement?" Ron glanced across at Harry with an unsure look but Harry nodded his head along with Hermione. Ron joined in. "Well seeing as all of this is agreed, how about a few butterbeers?" Professor McGonagall proclaimed. Several butterbeers later, Molly Weasley said, "Seeing that all of this is sorted and done with, we must be off. Goodbye Minerva". "Yes, you must. I want to see you here on September 1st" the professor said. "Oh, they will be" Molly Weasley replied with a fierce yet reassuring voice. With that they all spun around and walked through the large wooden door.

Several days after that event occurred, Luna Lovegood received an owl from her friend Ginny Weasley saying:

"_Dear Luna, _

_Please come to diagon alley with me on Sunday the 28th of August. Trust me, you will want to come because you know who will be there. We will be waiting outside of Gringgots at 1:00pm, we can go get our books together and maybe I can convince Ron to come with us (just for you). Send back an owl if you are able to meet us there!"_

_Love, Ginny"_

Almost immediately, Luna picked up a piece of parchment and said

"_Dear Ginny,_

_of course I will come! Please ask Ron to join us in getting our books_

_Love, Luna"_

Luna woke with a pleasant smile on her face, knowing that she would see Ron today. For the first time in her life, she put makeup on. After half an hour, Luna was strolling down the stairs towards the fireplace. "Come on Dad, let's go. I don't want to be late for Ro- I mean Ginny". "_Phew I almost said Ron's name! I don't want Dad knowing that I have the hots for someone,"_ Luna thought to herself.

"Alright, lets go," Luna's dad said. "Do you want to go first or shall I," "Oh don't worry Dad I'll go first," Luna said, grabbing a handful of floo powder.

She threw the floo powder into the fire, which made the flames turn big and green. She walked straight into the flames without any hesitation at all and said in a loud, clear voice "Diagon Alley".

Straightaway she was pulled up fireplace-the force was unbearable; it felt like someone or something tugging her from both sides trying to rip her apart. Forgetting to tuck her elbows in something whacked her elbows with immense power.

This all happened in a very small time frame, as soon as it started it finished. Getting out of the fireplace and brushing all of the dust off her, Luna looked at her watch and saw that it was already 1:10pm. "_Oh no! My first date with Ron and I'm already ten minutes late! Oh no …oh no". _She thought to herself

Just then, her father arrived out of the fireplace. Seeing his daughters face, he said in a reassuring voice, "Don't worry, its only ten minutes. Your friends won't care if you're only a little bit late. As I say, its always good to be fashionably late".

Luna and her father walked out of Madam Malkins robe shop to go to meet Ginny and the others. It was 1:15pm when they saw Ginny. Luna sped over to Ginny and gave her a huge hug and whispered into her ear with a look of disappointment on her face "were is Ron? Ginny saw the very sad look on Luna's face and said in a gentle voice "he is off buying ice creams for us, he'll be back in a few minutes, don't worry, he is coming back". "Oh that's good then, I just hope he didn't buy me gillywater flavour because they have little flabbergasters in them" Luna mumbled. "Now were did you read that?" a familiar voice said, Luna turned around to see Harry Potter standing there eating a chocolate sundae with a abnormally large grin on his face. "It was in _The Quibbler_, my father wrote a collum about it" Luna said defiantly.

"Ha, no wonder Ron likes you" Harry laughed then once noticing what he had said he stopped laughing and said with a trickle of fear in his voice "oh whoops I didn't mean what I said, oh shit, Ron's going to kill me". "Oh well what's done is done" Hermione interjected.

Luna's face turned a bright red after that comment and did not change back for several minutes. "Now were is Ronald with our ice creams? Ah there he is" Hermione said point towards Oliver's wand shop, Luna spun around to see Ron trying to balance 5 very large ice-creams in one hand and in his other he was holding serviettes and his extremely light money pouch.

As Ron was walking towards them Ginny whispered into Luna's ear "remember what I said, play it cool". Luna felt there was no need to reply so she continued to stare at Ron and his balancing skills.

After Ron had handed out the ice creams Hermione suggested "why don't we go get our books from Flourish and Blotts?" Everyone agreed with a grunt because they had a mouthful of food but Ron made an attempt anyway, all he managed to get out was "I…ink….phats…..aie…fate…imea". Ginny gave Ron a hard smack over the head and murmured something about eating with you mouthful.

After everyone had gotten their books they decided to split up and get all the other stuff they needed and meet up at gringots in an hour to go to Fred and Georges joke shop. Harry and Hermione went to go get food for their pets and Ron, Luna and Ginny went to get more ingredients for potions seeing as they were running low. After half and hour of walking around/gathering potion ingredients Ron and the others went to meet Harry and Hermione at gringots. "Get all the stuff u needed?" Harry asked Ron "yeah then we just dawdled around for half an hour" Ron replied. "I say we head off to the Weasley Wizards Wheezes joke shop," Luna said in a high-pitched voice.

"Luna can u please um... come over here please I want to talk to you"


	3. Caught in the Act

Chapter 3: Caught in the act…

"Luna, can you please um... come over here please I want to talk to you" Ron said in a soft voice.

"Ok", Luna mumbled remembering to play it cool "Ron, may I ask what this is about?"

"In a minute, just wait until we get around this corner" he said whilst pulling her around the corner and glancing around it to make sure no one was looking.

"Ron, why do you look like you are trying to hide something?" Luna asked

"If it too embarrassing to do in fr-"

Ron placed his finger on her lips and said in a low hushed voice "shh, you don't need to worry, its just there is something I have wanted to do for a very long time and its this" he lent in to kiss and their lips joined and it seemed as if they were never going to part, Ron thought to him self.

"_She is so delicate,_

_But she is so hot,_

_She is both"_

For several minutes there lips did not part until Ron heard a distant voice say "oi! Ron, where are you, come on come out we need to g-" at this point Harry had walked around the corner and seen Ron and Luna snogging passionately "whoops sorry mate, didn't mean to intrude, I'll tell them that you are buying food for pig, gah, bye" Harry said trying not to laugh at what he had just seen and also trying to sound serious, he ran away looking for the others.

Ron stood there thinking about what had just happened, he look over at Luna who had a shocked yet happy face "wa-wa-what are y-you so h-a-ppy abo-ut?" Ron studdered.

"Well you just kissed me an-and I liked it and I just wanted to no if you wou-"

"Luna, Luna, Luna, this is a man's job and I must do it so would you go out with me?"

" Oh, Ronald, I would say yes but… Luna said with a little bit of giggle

" Waddaya mean but!" Ron said unready for the answer

"But seeing as you aren't a man, you cant ask me out" Luna said, whilst rolling on the floor almost having a fit and crying from laughter.

" Ha ha ha, very funny. But seriously, will you go out with me, Loony Lovegood?" Ron said with a big grin on his face.

"Oh well seeing as you put it that way" she said in a voice the meant the she was up to no good.

" Come on" Ron pleaded.

" But…oh…. if I must…. ok… ok. Ill…. do… it." Luna said, almost wetting herself.

"WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN" Ron yelled, but in a cheeky way.

" It means, my dearest Ronald, - it means - yes" she said, and then jumped into Ron's arms, but Ron being so amazed that he had just got the girl of his dreams forgot to catch her and she fell to the ground laughing.

"Opps, shit, I didn't mean to let you fall" Ron said in a worried voice.

"Oh, Ron, your so funny, now give me a hand up please".

Ron stood there his face looked full of misbelief , " I…. um…. really…. mean…. catch…. You…oh well, here give me your hand," he said, whilst pulling Luna up.

"Where did Harry say the others were?" Luna asked.

"There at The Leaky Cauldron, I think," Ron replied "Luna don't you have to go see you father?"

"Um…yeah I think he said meet him at Madame Malkins' after I got all of my books and supplies, why do you ask?" Luna said wondrously.

"Well it's because I wanted to know I would like to come have supper at my house and then we could go for a walk, if you know what I mean" Ron chuckled.

"Well if you say so…Won-Won," Luna said cheekily

"Oi! Don't you start that, I had a hard enough time trying to shut Lavender up," he said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"I swear on my mothers life if you call me Won-Won one more time, I will give you a pet name too…Loony" he added cheekily.

As they walked into The Leaky Cauldron, Ron heard a laugh that he recognised a little too quickly, it was Hermione's loud chuckle that Ron had heard. He only has a few seconds to brace himself for the worst moment of his life and WHAM there it hit him right in the chest "How's Luna" Hermione said with a wide smile on her face and then WHAM it hit him again " Harry told me he caught you in the act" Hermione cackled.

"Oh ha ha, your just jealous because you can't find true love, unlike me" Ron exclaimed.

"True love, ha you wouldn't know true love if it slapped you in the face" Hermione retorted.

"Oh really" As Ron said this he stormed over to Luna and gave her the most passionate kiss he had ever given a girl, and think about it, he went out with Lavender Brown and they were always snogging in the Gryffindor common room and as Ginny liked to say "they look like a pack of eels".

Harry was stunned all he could reply was "If you have to stoop that low just to piss Hermione off then you have iss-" before he could even finish the sentence WHAM Ron had punched Harry right in the nose.

"DON'T-EVER-TALK-ABOUT-MY-GIRLFRIEND-THAT-WAY-AGAIN" Ron bellowed.

"ALL RIGHT, but why did you have to punch me in the nose" Harry said trying not to burst out laughing.

"WHY, you know why, you insulted my girlfriend and me!" Ron yelled, not noticing the hint of sarcasm in Harry's voice.

"RON, I like the fact that you stuck up for me, but there is no good reason to punch your best friend in the nose" Luna interjected.

"Ok, ok, I won't overreact anymore but still it's a nasty thing to say" Ron mumbled defiantly.

"Ron, there is no point standing up to a woman who loves you, but at times also hates you" Hermione said.

"She loves me?" Ron questioned sarcastically.

"Hang on, no one asked me if I loved him" Luna said cheekily.

"Huh?" Ron questioned, looking very dumbfounded.

"Oh Ronald, darling you really are slow aren't you" Luna said.

"Oh Luna, why must you torment the boy so" Molly had appeared.

"Oh, sorry Mrs. Weasley, I didn't mean to be rude." Luna mumbled, whilst looking at the ground and her face turning a shade of bright red.

"Oh don't be silly, everyone who knows Ron knows that he is a klutz's and he tends to catch on slow," Molly said

"Very slow"

Fred added and then everyone in the pub started laughing and squealing, the squealing was mostly Hermione and Ginny and even a little bit of it was Harry, Ron had even joined in.

For several minutes the fun and excitement went on until they heard a loud and summoning cough. As Ron turned around he heard

"_Oh papa, I am so glad to see you…how have yo u been…were your adventures fun…"_

"_What the" _Ron thought to himself, as the voice babbled on. Once he had fully turned he saw a little girl who didn't even look older than 11, and then he noticed who this little girl was, it was Fleur Delacour's little sister Gabrielle. Ron could tell that she had lost her accent because he could understand every word she said, unlike Fleur.

"Ah papa vot are you doing ere, I thought zat you ver staying in France until next week" Fleur said.

"Ah my darling daughters, I ad the sudden urge to see my daughter and her fiancé so I decided to come and see them," the man replied in a joyful voice "and zat is why I am ere".

"I am afraid your lovely daughter has forgotten to mention your name to me in the past" Bill stated.

"Oh, please forgive me and my daughter and I for it's our family custom that the groom is not to know the brides fathers first name until the day they get married"

This time it was neither Fleur nor her father who spoke but it was her mother, as very attractive women and to Ron's dismay it looked she was the one who gave Fleur her Vella genes.

"Oh," Bill said, a little annoyed. "I guess that's ok, besides Fleur and I are getting married near the end of this summer, so that fine with me" he stated, a little more merrier.

"Well seeing that that is over, butterbeers are on me!" Harry yelled.

"Here, here" the pub echoed.

The next morning Ron awoke with his sheets, blankets and clothes soaked in some strange substance. After one sniff of the strange substance, he knew it was urine.  
"Gross" Ron said aloud to himself "I'm getting out of these filthy clothes, I haven't pissed the bed in thirteen years, oh well guess I must have had too many butterbeers".

Just when Ron was getting out of his urine soaked boxers, Harry and Hermione rushed into the room and by the looks of there faces, after they saw Ron third leg Harry was going to explode, but Hermione was goggling Ron's third leg and Ron being really pissed off bellowed, "Bloody take a picture, it lasts longer!" Then Ron pulled his towel around him and ran out of the room

"Geese he has a big one don't he?" Hermione questioned.

"HERMIONE I DIDN'T NEED TO KNOW," Harry bellowed "I WASN'T LOOKING AT HIS CROUTCH".

"Sorry it's just… oh don't worry".

"I guess we shouldn't have put his hand in the warm bucket of water last night" Harry said in a calmer voice.

"Yeah, his room stinks, I think it was a big mistake even coming into his room last night, and putting his hand in the bucket" Hermione said, whilst looking out the door cautiously.

"But you have to admit it was funny to see him drenched in his own urine" Harry laughed "And to think it is my birthday in three days, and what does he do, he yells at .me" he added sarcastically

"I still can't believe you tricked me into filling up the bucket with water and putting Ron's ar- "IT WAS YOU!" Ron bellowed.

"Oh o… um… I can explain…shit…. run!

For several minutes Harry and Hermione were running around the house; hiding from Ron until Harry saw a shadow in the corner of his and then WHAM his face had collided with Ron's closed fist

"Ouch, why is it always me you hit" Harry yelped in pain

"Maybe, because you are always the mastermind behind all the evil plots against me!" Ron replied in the calmest voice he could

"Ron, I reckon you have it in for me don't you"

"Yes Harry, I have it in for you, even more then I have it in for Malfoy" Ron said sarcastically

"Well seeing that you two have kissed and made up, I am here to tell you Harry that Ginny is alone in the back yard" Hermione said, as she walked towards Ron handing him a letter "this came with the owls, somehow someone managed to get Pig, and send it to you"

"Strange… thanks for the letter anyway" Ron said after he snatched the letter out of Hermione's hand and ripped it open to reveal 2 short messages that read

Dear Mr Weasley and Ms Granger, I, Minevera McGonagall 

_Award Mr Ronald Arthur Weasley and_

Ms Hermione Elizabeth Granger The honour to be Head Boy and Head Girl at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. For the participation in this well know role both Ms Hermione Elizabeth Granger and Mr Ronald Arthur Weasley have been awarded Order of Merlin third class, if you accept this responsibility Send back a piece of parchment with your signature and a statement that your accept this role to be Head Boy and Head Girl At Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Yours sincerely 

_Professor Minerva McGonagall_

_Headmistress of Hogwarts_

"'Mione, I think that you'll want to come here right about now" Ron exclaimed.

"Why" Hermione questioned.

"Oh, trust me I think you will want to hurry up and have a look at this letter".

"Which one?" Hermione asked, as she snatched the letter out of Ron's hand.

"Let's read that one first" Harry said pointing at the one still in the envelope.

"Ok" the Hermione and Ron agreed.

"I wonder what it says, I hope its more good news" Ron said.

"More?" Hermione questioned.

"You just wait 'Mione, its great news, but first let's open this letter" Ron said as he lunged at the letter and read the words aloud

_Dear Harry,_

_I am the Head of House for Griffindor!_

_Hagrid._

"Hagrid is Head of House!" Harry spat out at Hermione and Ron.

"Yes! One thousand house points here we come!" Ron replied

"Oh no, do you think Hagrid will favour us?" Hermione anxiously said.

"Yes" Ron and Harry said in unison.

"Now back to what you wanted before Ron, what was it?" asked Hermione.

"Oh, yes, here, read this" replied Ron as he passed her the note from the headmistress.

"Head Boy and Head Girl! You can't be serious," bellowed Hermione

"Well it does say it on the note, doesn't it?" questioned Harry "If I were you I would probably send them a piece of parchment with my signature on it right about now."

"What? Oh, yes. Ron, fetch some parchment…quickly!" Hermione screeched.

Harry hadn't given his relationship with Ginny much thought; even though he cared for Ginny dearly, he didn't want her to be used against him because she was his girlfriend and there was also that fact that he is deeply in love with a little sixth-year who was named Elise Strathmore from Ravenclaw.

He hadn't noticed her until one day when he was waiting for Ginny out the front of her Transfiguration class, and then she popped out of the door and he saw her soft, brown, curly hair which the light reflected a beautiful brunette colour, her beautiful face was so… beautiful (not that it mattered to him at all because he believed beauty was on the inside) and when she smiled she had little dimples on each cheek and her soft little giggle was like a lullaby. All this he had managed to notice in about 37 seconds because Ginny came running though the door looking like she was about to burst out screaming.

"I still can't believe Hagrid is Head of House" Hermione said.

As Hermione said this, Ginny came walking down the stairs with a gloomiest look on her face, but it was nothing to worry about seeing as she looked like this ever since she and Harry split up.

"_I have to do something about this even though I don't feal attracted to Ginny I still care for her, it must end now"_ Harry thought to himself.

So Harry jumped up and walked over to Ginny, and said in a worried voice "Look, Ginny, we need to talk".

"If we must" Ginny replied in a very depressed voice.

"Ginny you need to get over the fact that we will never be that close together again, I am sure that there are plenty more fish in the sea, don't worry I still want to be your friend to you and that will never change" Harry said softly.

"Harry you must understand you are the only fish in the sea for me, the ONLY fish," Ginny sulked "but I suppose that I am not your fish in this big blue sea".

"That's more like it Gin, I just want you to be happy but I am deeply sorry that you cannot be happy with me, but that is what is going to happen and nothing is going to change it" Harry sighed "Now I want you to turn that frown upside down."

"Harry, you're such an idiot," Ginny said with a half-hearted laugh.

"Well… do you want to come join the celebrations?" Harry questioned.

"Sure I'd like to have a little fun, for once" Ginny replied with a big cheesy grin on her face.

Ron and the others devised a plan to see how long it would take for Molly Weasley to find out the good news. Unfortunately, to their dismay the Headmistress had sent a letter to Molly Weasley 15 minutes after she had sent one to Ron and Hermione so Molly had stormed into the room looking very annoyed, but also very happy.

"Why didn't my little Head Boy and Head Girl tell me they were Head Boy and Head Girl, huh" Molly said she dragged them into her arms.

"Gerrof mum, I would have told you, but you really didn't give me much time to prepare for you and your overreacting actions" Ron said as he wrenched his mother off himself.

" I want you out of this house now, get in the backyard now, all of you, and don't come back inside until I tell you to" Molly said in a rushed voice.

"Mum you can't be serious, I only said that you overreact a little" Ron said in a worried tone.

"Out, get out now!" she yelled.

"Umm… Ms Weasley I don't know if Grimmauld place has a backyard" Harry said, in a curious voice.

"Ah, yes, Harry my dear, during this year I had found a door down in the basement which lead to the most ugly garden you will ever see in your life, but it had some of the most beautiful plants in it but it was infested with gnomes and pixies, mind you they seem like a easy bunch to remove from the garden, but if I might say so they are a troublesome lot" Molly said " we put the same enchantment on the garden as we did on the door."

"Oh, okay off we go then" Harry said, as he started to walk off and then he stopped right in the spot and said "Err…lead the way Ron".

"Ha, ok off we go, this way Harry" Ron said pointing the other way, opposite to which Harry was going.

"I wonder why she told us to come out here," Hermione said.

"She is probably making a feast to celebrate our achievements," Ron said as he pulled out a pack of Exploding Snap from his pocket "I'll play you Harry?"

"Yeah alright I got nothing else to do seeing as we are locked outside until your mum comes and gets us" Harry replied.

"That's if she comes and gets us you mean" Ron said angrily.

"Oh please Ronald, there is no way on earth that your mother is going to let the Griffindor Quidditch Captain and the new Head Boy and Head Girl starve like the dogs". Hermione retorted.

For several hours, Hermione laid there watching Harry and Ron play Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess, until she heard the back door open with a loud creak.

"Mum said you can come in now." Ginny squeaked.

"Finally, I wonder what she has done," Ron said eagerly.

"Just around this corner and you will see" Hermione replied.

"This is a big walk even though it is only 20-" Ron was stopped by a loud gasp.

"What is so amazing" Ron said to Hermione.

But as he turned the corner he found out…

* * *

A/N: **YAY! It's up! I hope you liked this chapter. Its pretty big for me. I just couldn't find a place to end the chapter. Thanks soo much to my wonderful Beta Crazy About Dan.**

**I hope you all liked it and please read on. R&R as well.**

**Josh.**


	4. Surprise

A/N The chapter has been edited so I hope you like the new edition. The old one had bad mistakes.

* * *

Chapter 4: Surprise…

SURPRISE!" the room rang as they walked down the steps.

"Wow, this place is amazing. Mum, you've outdone yourself," Ron shouted over the loud voices.

"Oh my lord, Mrs. Weasley this is amazing" Hermione gasped, as she looked around the room and saw the marvellous decorations and the large amounts of food.

There where all different kinds; there where apple lollies, Custard tarts, chocolate truffles, Butterbeer and a lot more. The decorations were amazing. There were streamers all over the room; Ron could tell that his mother did them because of the neatness.

There was a big pile of presents, which Remus was standing beside; gawking at how many presents they had managed to get for just becoming Head Boy, Head Girl and it was Harry's birthday.

"I see you like my bundle of presents, eh Remus?" Ron joked.

"Oh very much so, my dear Ronald" He spat back sarcastically.

As Ron walked across the room he noticed three enormous banners strung from one side of the room to the other saying "CONGRATULATIONS", "GRYFFINDOR FOR THE CUP!" and "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HARRY!"

All of this seemed to astound Harry; he had never had a birthday party or ever got any good presents except from the ones from Ron and Hermione. Not that he thought a pair of Uncle Vernon's old socks weren't good, it's just they had a bit of a fishy smell to them.

"Harry dear, come over here and eat some cake." Molly shouted from across the room.

As Harry was walking across the room to get some of Molly's delicious chocolate mud cake that she had made from scratch, there was a loud bang and the earth shook.

"An earthquake in London, I think not. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny quickly grab some floo powder and go to Fred and George's shop!" Molly yelled as she was picking up the pots and pans that had fallen out of the cupboards in the kitchen.

"Go now!" Remus bellowed.

"We'll stay and fight!" Harry defiantly said.

"Harry, this is neither the time nor the place to be a macho man, now hurry up and get out of here!" Arthur spat at him.

As Harry turned around, he noticed that Ron had already started running for the fireplace.

"Some macho man he is!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Wait up, Ron" the three of them screamed in unison as they tried to catch up to their companion.

As Ron reached in for some floo powder, Harry spoke "Don't forget, number ninety two Diagon Alley".

'_Avada Kedvara' _was shouted across the room towards Ron by a mysterious, hooded figure.

"Oh no," screamed Ron, "I wont get to open my presents"

"Ron you buffoon, get down!" screamed Hermione as she tackled him onto the ground.

"Phew, Hermione, you just saved Won-Won's life, the spell almost hit." said Ginny anxiously.

"Who cast the spell?" spoke Hermione.

"No need for any of them to answer that, you filthy mudblood, it was me" Spoke the hooded figure as they revealed themself, it was Draco Malfoy.

"Now, now Draco, if you are going to kill them, I advise you to hurry because Dumbledore's stupid followers are coming" spoke another hooded figure as they unmasked themselves, it was Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father, a Death Eater.

"They're not as stupid as your so called "pureblood lord"" Ron spat back at Lucius.

"How dare you speak about the Dark Lord, that way! _Crucio_" bellowed Lucius, pointing his wand towards Ron and letting a streak of invisible light soar out of the tip.

"AARRGHHH" screeched Ron as he fell to the ground, squirming.

"As they say, like father like son" Arthur had arrived.

"Both Idiots" Lupin interjected

"_Expelearmus" _spoke Arthur in a fierce voice, knocking both of the Malfoy's wands out of their hands.

"_Confodio" _screeched Hermione as she charged at Draco.

"Hermione, NO!" screeched Molly, as she pushed Harry into the fire.

"He got what he deserved!" Bellowed Hermione as she watched him get thrown back at forth with a sickening look on his face.

"Get in this fire now!" yelled Molly, as she shoved Ron, and then Ginny into the green flames. Before Hermione could say another word, she was knocked into the bright, green flames.

Soon after everyone had gotten up to their feet, and the rest of the Order had come to the shop with two extra wands, Arthur spoke over the loud voices "Everyone calm down. Seeing as Remus is now the Head of the Order I have had a word with him about the location of Headquarters, and that they should be moved because You-Know-Who knows the current location for our Headquarters."

"Dad, his name is Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle" Ginny inserted.

"And he suggested that we move Headquarters to his house over in Blackburry, but I think that it is a bit obvious." Arthur stated, completely ignoring Ron's comment.

Suddenly Harry leapt up, and said with a wondrous look on his face "How about number four Privet Drive?"

"Are you sure Harry? I mean, we don't want to take you back to such a … sad place." whispered Ginny, with the saddest and most depressed face.

"Look, it's perfectly fine with me; Voldemort would never expect me to go back to one of the most horrible places during my childhood. There is only one condition… I get first pick on rooms" replied Harry.

"I call second pick" said Ron, as quickly as someone could say "I".

"Tut, tut Ronald Weasley, don't you have any manners? Me, your father, and the rest of the Order get to pick which room we want after Harry chooses his" snapped Molly.

"Umm…Mrs. Weasley, I know I should have mentioned this before but…" Harry paused.

"Go on, go on" spoke a very alarmed Molly Weasley.

"Well you see… Privet Drive only has three and a quarter bedrooms" finished Harry.

"Oh, yes, yes. We already knew that the house only has three bedrooms. What exactly did you mean by three and _a quarter_?" questioned Molly.

"Well, I really don't count the cupboard under the stairs as a full room," laughed Harry.

"How is everyone from the Order going to fit into a three bedroom house?"

"I can see that you don't listen in History of Magic. Professor Bins clearly stated in one of our lesson way back in fourth year that in the magical world people can add rooms onto houses" Hermione said in a matter-a-factly tone.

"Geez Harry, Look at our house, we have rooms hanging of the side of it, we just needed to make sure that muggles couldn't see it" interjected Ron.

"You know, that's the first time I've every heard Ron say something important and it breaks my heart to say this but… correct" Fred spoke, who was tying to look like he was proud.

"Anyway, who wants tea or Butterbeer?" questioned Molly.

* * *

**Yay! This is the third time I have re-written this chapter. I couldn't have had it edited without my great beta Crazy About Dan. **

**Josh**


	5. Privet drive

**A/N This chapter has been edited- only gramtically though.**

* * *

Chapter 5 – Privet Drive

"_Boy, get down here now"_ Harry heard, as he got up from his dismal bed with a terrible backache.

"Or what?" Harry yelled back at his fat uncle, or as his aunt would call him, pleasantly plump.

"Or what, I'll show you or what!" Harry heard, as loud thumps on the floor started and then came closer.

"You won't be showing me anything, or Moody will hear about it. Now we don't want that, do we?" bellowed Harry, to his uncle through his newly locked door.

"Don't you dare threaten me with your kind" Harry heard as the thumps, which were getting closer and closer, stopped.

Harry pressed his ear against his tightly locked door, and listened for any sound or movement from his uncle. Nothing, he heard nothing.

Naturally, he wanted to know why his bating of his uncle to argue him hadn't worked. He slowly unlocked the door and peered out of the doorway with stealth and looked left, no one was there, he looked right, and again no one was there. "What the?" thought Harry aloud, "to the lounge!"

Once Harry crept out of his room, down the rickety stairs- jumped the few squeaky ones- and then scurried across the hall and into the kitchen, he heard "Vernon, you must understand. If the boy does not want to remain here, but he has no choice, he must be here. Once he turns seventeen, he will be out of your life forever. You see, there is an ancient spell bound on this house that was made by that Dumbledore man. That spell will protect this family from that crazy man!

"But didn't that man die?"

"Oh Vernon, why else do you think the boy is here?"

"No, you have it all wrong dear. I wasn't talking about the Voldeshorts man, I meant the Dumbierdor man. Didn't he die a few weeks ago at that school?"

"_Oh my god! The spell is broken! I have to go tell the Order! I have to get out of here!" _Harry thought nervously. Immediately Harry lunged forward, and then ran as fast as he could out of the kitchen, back across the hall, straight back up the stairs, not even bothering to miss the squeaky ones.

Harry burst open his door and dived for a piece of parchment and quill and wrote:

"_To a member of the Order of the Phoenix,_

_You must come and get me. I am in grave danger. I will explain once you have gotten here. HURRY!_

_Harry."_

Once he finished tying the piece of parchment to Hedwig's leg, he spoke "Take this to a member of the Order, someone we can trust, like a Weasley or Remus. You must hurry. I will give you all the owl treats in the world, if you go as fast as you can, now go!"

As soon as Hedwig was out if sight Harry made a scramble for all of his personal belongings. Over the time space of three and-a-half minutes, Harry had managed to gather almost all of his old school books. He was missing one. His potions book, the Half Blood Prince's book, Snapes book, and then it came back to him. He had left it on top of the two-way cupboard in the Room of Requirement.

As Harry sat there, in his small, yet spacious room, he lost track of time thinking about whether the Half Blood Prince had helped or hurt him more this year.

"_I did pass my potions and I sliced Malfoy up thanks to one of his curses,"_ thought Harry, _", but he killed Dumbledore_."

"Harry…Harry…Have you got your trunk packed?" heard Harry as he awoke from his mental argument.

Harry replied "I…Huh? Oh, my trunk, yeah it's packed".

"Good, now tell me, why do we have to go so quickly? You are supposed to stay here until you become of age" Harry recognized this voice. It was Remus.

"We must leave now! Professor Dumbledore cast a spell on this house that was ancient magic. The spell stopped any evil from coming inside this house and from harming me. Now that Dumbledore is dead, the spell is broken!" whispered Harry.

"How do you know the spell doesn't work?" questioned Remus.

"Well you see, once Dumbledore and I had come back from doing something, which he asked me not to tell anyone. On the night of the attack, he cast a body-bind curse on me, and then threw my invisibility cloak over me, because he heard Death Eaters coming. But once the traitor killed him, the spell broke and I could move," replied Harry.

"Does Voldemort know?" asked Remus.

"I don't think he knows yet, but he will know soon," said Harry in an urgent tone, "We must leave!"

"Do you have everything then? Because we are leaving now," rushed Remus.

"Yes, just give me a second to cram it into my trunk", whispered Harry, as he tried to cram the rest of he school equipment into his trunk, and then shove Hedwig into her cage.

"Ok, seeing you aren't of age yet, grab onto my arm" Remus said.

"But what about all of my stuff?" queried Harry.

"Oh, yes. Righty oh then" Remus said, as he made all of Harry most lively possessions disappear with just a flick of his wrist.

"Now grab onto my arm. We will be apparating," Remus added as he saw the questioned look on Harry's face.

As Harry did so Remus spoke "Ok, on three do a quick spin on the spot. One… Two … Three". Harry jumped around and with one last glimpse of his old bedroom he felt his navel being pulled back and then shut his eyes.

Once Harry opened his eyes, he saw a blur of red. "Oh, Harry, how good it is to see you" Harry heard as he was pulled away from the red blur.

Harry turned around to see the beholder of the firm grasp and hard pull and he saw Arthur and Remus. "Now what's this I hear from Remus, about some sort of curse being broken since Albus died?" Questioned Arthur.

"Ok, just as I said to Remus. Professor Dumbledore cast a spell on number four Privet Drive that was ancient magic. The spell stopped any evil from coming inside the house and from harming me. Now that Dumbledore is dead the spell is broken!" repeated Harry.

"How do you know the spell does or doesn't work?" Arthur questioned, just like Remus.

"Remus asked the same thing. Once Dumbledore and I had come back from doing something, which he asked me not to tell anyone. On the night of the attack, he cast a body-bind curse on me, and then threw my invisibility cloak over me, because he heard Death Eaters coming. But once the traitor killed him, the spell broke and I could move," replied Harry.

"So you're telling me that this curse can be disabled is the caster is… decease?" gulped Arthur.

"I think so, I have never really been told about what happens to the magic that wizards cast once they die," replied Harry.

"Nor have I. I will follow this up with Minevera. Now, lets get you back to the people who want to discuss their holidays with you," said Arthur as he guided Harry back to Ron and Hermione.

"So what have you both been doing for the last few weeks?" spoke a casual Harry.

"It's been alright," they both said in unison, "Erm Harry, why are you here so early?"

"I'll tell you another time, I don't feel like reciting why I am here for the third time today," replied Harry.

"Fair enough mate," replied Ron.

After several hours of chatting and drinking butterbeer Molly spoke "Ok, all the kids off to bed now".

Slowly, Ginny walked up the stairs with a sulking look on her face. "Ron, Hermione and Harry that means you to," spoke Molly.

"But Mum, me and Hermione are of age and Harry is almost of age so we really don't count as kids anymore" said Ron defiantly.

"Ron, to me you are all my little children, now off to bed," replied Molly.

Before Ron could object he was ushered up the stairs of Grimmauld Place by Harry and Hermione.

"Harry, come on, get up. Mum said breakfast is ready. I want to eat it before it's all gone," Harry heard as he opened his eyes to see Ron.

"No Ron, you just want to eat it all," joked Harry as he got out of his bed, put his bathrobe on and set off for the kitchen with Ron.

"Anyone we know?" Ron questioned Hermione as she was reading _The Daily Prophet. _"Umm… Yes, I'm so sorry, Harry" apologised Hermione, as she handed the newspaper across the table. Harry glanced at the newspaper to see the headline in big bold letters

**'Three muggles were found dead in Little Whinging, Surrey last night."**

Harry read on.

"_Three muggles were killed last night at a residence in Little Whinging, Surrey -- Rita Seeker reports. Reliable sources tell us that You-Know-Who, himself, was at the premises, when the family of three were attacked at eleven o'clock last night. The Dark Mark was sent up into the sky only minutes after You-Know-Who and his followers arrived. It is reported that the husband was killed instantly with the most powerful unforgivable curse. It is also reported that the wife, however, put up good fight for a muggle. Auror's found the last body, a seventeen-year-old boy, sprawled onto of the dining table with deep lacerations around his neck and arms." _

After Harry had re-read the last article several times, Ron said "What is it?"

Harry passed the paper over to Ron, who read it with a shocked look on his face.

The occupants of the room were like statues, still and silent. The group of three could still not comprehend what they had just read. They did not fully understand what had just happened. Harry's only known family were dead.

* * *

**I changed the end a while ago. I threw a Petunia twist in it and I got really annoyed when I was told that JKR said she would never be a witch. So I had to scrap 4 chapters and re-polt them all. **

**Do not fear though, I have planned up to eleven chapter so far, I amof thinkingdoing25-30 chapters.**

**I will post chapter six in a few days once I finish it. It may be longer because I have to get it edited.**

**Josh**


End file.
